<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El amigo de tu hijo by No9 (NumberNine)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143051">El amigo de tu hijo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumberNine/pseuds/No9'>No9 (NumberNine)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Somnophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumberNine/pseuds/No9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Estoy en tu casa porque me invitó tu hijo. Pasa el tiempo demasiado rápido y para el momento en que me voy a retirar ya es muy noche y circula el transporte público, así que tu hijo insiste en que me quede a dormir en el sofá. Y yo no dudo en aceptar porque desconozco tus turbias intenciones…</p><p>Puro porno, la verdad. Las advertencias de contenido están en español en las notas. Son las que están en las etiquetas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parte I: Abuso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Advertencias de contenido: abuso, diferencia de edades, somnofilia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estoy en tu casa porque me invitó tu hijo. Pasa el tiempo demasiado rápido y para el momento en que me voy a retirar ya es muy noche y circula el transporte público, así que tu hijo insiste en que me quede a dormir en el sofá. Me otorga una manta y una almohada, y sin problema me queo dormido en la relativa oscuridad de la sala.</p><p>Te acercas silenciosamente a través de la oscuridad como quien conoce su hogar como la palma de su mano. Tomas la manta que me cubre y la quitas con cuidado de no despertarme. Estoy boca abajo, usando los mismos pantalones deportivos que traía cuando llegué a tu casa, momento en el que me viste y me imaginaste debajo de tu mesa, mamándotela mientras trabajabas.</p><p>En ausencia de luz es difícil verme, aún con el tenue resplandor que entra por la ventana proveniente de las luces callejeras, así que exploras mi cuerpo con tus manos, tomándote tu tiempo. Ni siquiera me inmuto y agradeces que no tenga el sueño ligero. Con tus manos encuentras el elástico de mis pantalones y lo bajas hasta mis muslos.</p><p>Enciendes la lámpara de tu celular para poder verme mejor. Te tocas al tiempo que me miras, acercándote a mí, tu verga entre tus manos. La posicionas justo por encima de mis nalgas, y eyaculas sobre ellas, esparciendo tu semen encima de mi cuerpo.</p><p>Con el mismo cuidado que empleaste al desnudarme, me limpias y vistes de nuevo, colocando la manta encima mío antes de regresar a tu cuarto. No puedes evitar volver para masturbarte viéndome, imaginando eyacular en mi cara esta vez, pero te controlas para evitar que dejar evidencia, asegurándote así de que ésta no sea la última vez que esto suceda.</p><p>Ésta fue la primera pero no la última vez que ésto sucedió: yo me dormía en el sillón y tú llegabas conmigo en la noche, quitándome la ropa y masturbándote hasta salpicar mi cuerpo con tu semen. A veces lo has limpiado, pero otras veces simplemente lo has dejado secar en mi piel, ya que no parece que me haya dado cuenta nunca de lo que sucede en tus casa por las noches.</p><p>Hoy ha empezado como suele suceder, te pones por encima mío, rodeándome con tus piernas y te tocas, mis pantalones abajo para que puedas ver mi trasero, y mi camiseta echa hacia arriba para que puedas ver más de mi espalda. Abres entonces mis nalgas para poder ver mejor y empiezas a frotar tu verga entre ellas y hacia abajo, entre mis muslos y los dobleces de mis genitales. Empiezo a moverme levemente. Mi respiración cambia y mi mano se mueve para frotarme los ojos. Te das cuenta de que me estoy despertando. Y piensas, que si ya es demasiado tarde para mantener tus aventuras a escondidas, bien podrías aprovechar para llevarlas aún más alla.</p><p>Colocas una de tus manos en mi boca y con la otra guías tu verga para penetrarme, empujando hasta que la cabeza se introduce en mí. La mano entonces va hacia mi cuello. Intento hacer algún ruido, pero entre tus manos no puedo producir ninguno suficientemente fuerte para alertar a nadie. Tu mano aprieta ligeramente mi cuello y me susurras amenazas al oído mientras tus caderas embisten contra mí. Agarro tus muñecas pero no tengo la fuerza suficiente para removerlas, así que no me queda de otra más que permanecer sometido, mi corazón golpeando en mi pecho, sintiendo tu respiración en mi cuello, escuchando los ruidos que emanan de ti. Tu mano en mi cuello se relaja completamente cuando permanezco callado, así que trato de mantenerme así, a pesar de lo difícil que resulta. Por primera vez te vienes dentro de mí. Me dices que será lo mejor para mí que pretenda que esto nunca sucedió. Sacas tu verga y procedes a vestirte y vestirme de nuevo, la rutina usual, excepto que con menos cuidado y sigilo. Me das una nalgada antes de cubrirme con la manta y te vas, dejándome solo en la oscuridad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Parte II: venganza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Puedo escuchar tus ronquidos más claramente, lo que me llena de ira: saber que estás durmiendo tranquilamente después de haberme hecho lo que hiciste. Mientras yo estoy cansado y con miedo, tú estás descansando pacíficamente. Pues parece que es la ocasión perfecta para hacerte pagar por lo que has hecho.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencia de contenido: venganza.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dos horas han pasado ya desde que abusaste de mí y no puedo volver a dormir aunque lo intente. Siento que sigo temblando y sigo sumamente caliente. Necesito echarme agua en la cara, tal vez eso me ayude. Camino hacia el baño y tomo la perilla, pero me distrae un ronquido. Volteo hacia la fuente del sonido y veo que es la puerta de tu cuarto. Me acerco hasta pegar la oreja en ella y puedo escuchar tus ronquidos más claramente, lo que me llena de ira: saber que estás durmiendo tranquilamente después de haberme hecho lo que hiciste. Mientras yo estoy cansado y con miedo, tú estás descansando pacíficamente. Pues parece que es la ocasión perfecta para hacerte pagar por lo que has hecho.</p>
<p>La puerta apenas suena cuando la abro, y la suave alfombra sofoca el sonido de mis pasos. No puedo ver nada, así que me arriesgo a encender la luz de mi celular, apuntándola al suelo para poder ver lo suficiente. En el camino a tu cama, encuentro un marcador en un mueble y lo tomo. Estás cubierto por cobijas, dormido usando sólo boxers y una camiseta.</p>
<p>Dejando la luz del celular en la cama, con cuidado me subo a ella. Con más cuidado aún te quito las cobijas de encima, separo tus piernas y me arrodillo entre ellas. Le agradezco al universo que tus ronquidos continúan y bajo tus boxers por tus piernas, meto el marcador a mi boca para cubrirlo de saliva (porque soy generoso, aún en la venganza), y lo alineo con tu orificio. Respiro, saboreando el momento, sabiendo que estás a mi merced como yo lo estuve a la tuya esta misma noche. Ociosamente me pregunto si alguna vez has tenido algo dentro de ti de esta forma, mientras empujo suavemente el marcador hacia tus adentros. Tus músculos oponen resistencia al inicio, pero se desliza hacia adentro sin problema.</p>
<p>Te escucho gruñir. Ya no estás roncando. Te veo despertar confundido, poniendo tu peso en tu codo para poder levantar tu rostro para ver qué sucede. Empiezo a meter y sacar rítmicamente el marcador con una mano, y a jugar con tus testículos con la otra. No puedes evitar el gemido que exhala tu boca mientras te cojo más y más rápido, acariciando también tu verga, la cual se endurece más con cada momento que pasa.</p>
<p>Me llena de satisfacción saber que tu cuerpo también está reaccionando ante la atención no deseada, como lo hizo el mío. Tengo una sensación de poder y si miraras mi rostro podrías ver mi sonrisa condescendiente y mis manos trabajar tu cuerpo, tocándolo como si fuera un instrumento musical que suelta suaves gemidos y otros dulces sonidos musicales para mis oídos. Sientes el placer mayor cada vez más cerca, hasta que te hago que te vengas, salpicando tu semen en tu propia camiseta y en mi mano. Me limpio en tu pierna, agarro mi celular y salgo de tu habitación. Ni siquiera me molesto en sacar el marcador de tu orificio, sólo me paro y me voy.</p>
<p>Voy al baño para limpiarme las manos y echarme agua en la cara. También termino masturbándome pensando ne lo que te acabo de hacer, y  me llena tanto de placer que mi cuerpo entero se siente como gelatina. No me siento a salvo en el sofá, pero estoy satisfecho y quiero el descanso que me merezco, así que voy a la habitación de tu hijo y le pido que me deje dormir ahí, aún si es en el suelo. No me importa si después me fastidia al respecto, planeo tener el mejor descanso de mi vida y no podrás hacer nada al respecto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por leer. Se aprecian los comentarios &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>